


当银手和V一起看地狱神探

by Killde_Achilles



Series: 过时电影 [1]
Category: Constantine (2005), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 大概想写成一个系列，叫过时电影不出意外可能还有两个人一起看黑客帝国和疾速追杀（总之是片段灭文+吐槽，欢乐向（？？？）具体有些画面我标注了时间，以b站的版本为准公司狗V，男V不太明显的银手V时间线应该是游戏的早期有一点点的结尾剧透
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: 过时电影 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114271
Kudos: 8





	当银手和V一起看地狱神探

“你从哪里找来这么老的电影的？”V拿起那张碟片，“2005年，地狱神探？这玩意算得上老古董了，就算放你那会也是。不知道能不能放出来。”虽然嘴上不太乐意，V还是找到了办法能让家里的电视放出这部电影。强尼之前不知道哪里找来的碟片，非要拉着V一起看。V可拗不过银手，只好答应。

强尼这次倒是安安顿顿地坐在沙发上：“就当给你自己放个假，今天就别去管那些中间人和破委托了。”V叹息着，没日没夜地跑委托是很累，如果就放一天假其实也并无大碍，而且他确实有点好奇，究竟是什么电影能让这个对除了打倒荒阪以外什么都不关心的银手有这么大兴趣。

“行吧，那我准备点吃的。”V在做任务的途中捡到过很多食物，他在背包里翻了半天找到了一大袋子爆米花和可乐。

*

然而当电影真放起来，V比强尼还兴奋。“这就是你一定让我看的原因？就因为这个主角长得和你一模一样？你个自恋狂，强尼。”V简直快疯了，他怎么都想不到会是这个原因，电影的主角也叫John，老烟枪，五分钟不抽烟估计就得浑身难受，长得偏偏还和银手一样，他绝对不会承认，当他看到主角骑在那个被恶魔附身的女孩身上对着恶魔骂asshole（5:33）的样子性感极了。

至于银手，他自然是早就知道这电影的内容，他更多是想看V的反应。他手里捏着烟，拍了下V的后脑勺：“接着看，别老暂停。”

V在暂停期间把猫抱到大腿上，可惜似乎小不点不是很乐意，没一会就跳下去跑去在篮子里团着了：“这姑娘的蓝猫（14:19）还挺可爱，可惜我们只有小不点。”夜之城的动物很少，狗和鸟早就灭绝，只剩猫还在这里挣扎求生。况且养宠物往往都要缴纳高额的税费，他捡来这只猫偷偷养着实际是逃税行为。

“总比没有好。”银手比他更喜欢猫，V老能看到银手蹲着逗小不点。之前和竹村一起在屋顶上的时候他也躺在猫旁边。虽然这些猫根本不可能看得到他。照V看，银手就是只大猫，性格上和猫一样难搞，竹村说的“猫灵”大概就是像银手一样吧。

*

镜头上是肺部的CT图（14:44）。“肺癌，这家伙没救了。”银手一边吞云吐雾一边道。

“你这样很没有说服力。”不过电影里康斯坦丁和医生的对话却微妙地触动了V，他想起来自己刚刚被竹村捡回来在老维那里时自己也是这样无助地哀求。“你这么抽下去，如果没死在荒阪塔的话大概迟早也会得肺癌。”

银手不以为然，他那半截烟其实是虚拟的，并没有烟味，当然也抽不完：“现在我们有人造肺。”

*

电影仍在继续。

“我也会英年早逝（24:08）吗，强尼？”V刚问出就后悔了，他在向一个已经英年早逝的电子幽灵征求意见。V的情况很糟，Relic故障他就会咳嗽吐血，还给老维下了死亡通知书，严格意义上他已经是半只脚踏进坟墓的人。所有征兆都在这么提醒他，他的生命时无多日，他却要假装什么都没发生，继续按着原来的方式活下去。V一直在努力活下去，无论是曾经为了荒阪卖命还是现在这样在街头打拼，一切仿佛是命运的玩笑，突然之间他就丢掉了工作，还因为一个蠢芯片失去了最好的朋友和未来。就像他在云顶抱怨的那样，活在巨大的仓鼠球里，以为自己能追上，但一切又回到原点，继续徒劳地奔跑。他想起西西弗的神话，永无止尽地重复。他没有信仰，夜之城这样污秽堕落的土地培植不出坚定的信仰，即便如此他也觉得自己有一种被遗弃的悲凉。他需要接受现实，死而复生之后却发现等着自己的还是死亡。尽管奥特确实给出了她的办法，但是肯定有什么会改变，他和银手——

“是的，我们都会的。”银手难得没有对他冷嘲热讽。他的神情此刻很严肃。V也经历过他的死亡，黑梦、亚当重锤、灵魂杀手，他们都是死过一次从地狱里爬回来的人。

*

长久的沉默。最后是银手先开口：“你还看不看？”V点点头。

【Your Time is Running Out To Buy a New Chevy】（27:43）

“这双关烂透了。强尼，记得提醒我去找神父买那辆雪佛兰。”

V又一次按下了暂停，捂住脸道：“他到死还会有撒旦亲自来接他（31:45）。那台德拉曼，我记得，他说，‘悲苦，不受欢迎的独狼，死了也不会有人为你难过。’”

银手伸手揽住年轻佣兵，多少能起到些安慰作用：“乐观点，孩子，虽然你朋友不多，但我可以肯定至少维克多还有那个玩塔罗的女孩肯定会为你难过的。”

“谢了，强尼。”

*

电影还未过半。

“这家伙和你像得可不止一星半点，喜欢猫老爱讲混账话，他还死过两分钟（51:27）。所以，你说，如果我们自杀也会堕入地狱吗？”死过一次的人再问这种问题很蠢，强尼其实很想这么说。Relic芯片给了他们第二次机会，没有芯片的话V早就烂在垃圾堆里了也不会和强尼一起坐在这里聊天。

“我死过一次，而且是50年前。死了就是什么都没有，没有那么多花里胡哨的。而且我头一次发现你这么多愁善感。”

V似乎真的在认真思考这种可能性。他确实想被记住，想留下点什么，不管什么都好。可如果哪天，他真的撑不下去，被那绝望的深渊吞噬，他就会选择逃避。米丝蒂的塔罗一向很准，愚者的旅途，通向『世界』，可是她有没有想过如果愚者放弃了呢？也许他就会找个没人知道的天台结束自己的生命。默默无闻地死去，很快他就会被忘记，就像夜之城里其他那些无关紧要的人们一样，这是一座吃人的城市，他一直都知道，只是视而不见。

*

多愁善感之后，V还是决定继续把电影看完，毕竟活一天是一天。

“强尼，你真该试试穿西装的（69:01）。”

“只有那些公司狗们才会这么穿，还有你。”银手时常对V对衣服挑三拣四感到不屑。V也懒得和他解释属性和插孔的问题，当然，还有最重要的，好看。

*

电影中康斯坦丁侧过头给女主角系上项链。“我还以为他们亲上了（71：59）。毕竟不是所有人都像你一样乱搞男女关系的。”V往嘴里塞了一把爆米花，“我还记得你记忆里罗格说的，和她分手前同时和三个女人搞到一起。”

强尼从沙发上消失，靠在窗边抽烟：“操，你和罗格待久了终于也被她传染了？”

V举起双手：“不，就是一说。而且那时候想和你睡的人大概能排起长龙。当然，你睡过的也是。就像我之前说的，你确实挺渣。”

银手不太高兴地哼哼两声：“不是谁都像你一样不受欢迎一直是个处的。”

“只是觉得没有必要而且浪费时间。以前荒阪那会是没时间，现在是没有兴致。”V的生活作息简直健康到离谱，每天固定6小时睡眠，烟坚决不碰，酒也喝得很少，强尼有时候都好奇V这么无趣是怎么活下去的。V的意见是，脑子里有一个强尼已经够麻烦了，没必要再找一个人。他已经开始习惯做委托时强尼跑出来指指点点，原来单调无趣的委托也算多点盼头。

*

电影放到康斯坦丁的小助手死的时候，银手摇摇头：“可怜的男孩，他不该去做自己做不到的事（94:04）。”

V表示同意：“没有金刚钻就别揽瓷器活。”尤其是绀碧大厦的事，切身之谈。如果他们当时没接那个委托——

没有如果。

V始终不清楚碰上银手究竟是好是坏。在他们迎来真正的终点之前，这都无法定论。

*

“强尼，实话说，如果你偶尔能不那么混账，哪怕是惨叫也好，（108:02）我都会舒心点。”强尼银手是个混蛋，这是V和记忆里的罗格还有奥特的共识。

“你每次Relic故障都喘得都比这骚。”

“那是我真的难受！”V更加确信银手就是个混账。尽管如此他对银手还是讨厌不起来，也许是因为他是个混账，但不是个彻头彻尾的混账，当然也有可能是Relic的同化作用把自己也变成了个自恋狂。

他不得不承认，自己已经接受了对方的存在。他在追逐这个50年前的幻影，一次次进入银手的记忆让他开始好奇对方究竟是一个怎么样的人，无论是这样日常的互动还是对银手昔日友人旁敲侧击的提问，他都希望了解更多。不单单是那些流于表层的只言片语或是小道消息，他想要彻底地了解他，作为一个就在自己眼前，活生生的人。

*

“我开始后悔给你看这电影了，V，你眼睛盯着那几块腹肌都在发光（109:07）。”银手把烟头按进烟灰缸，显然有些不太高兴。

V懒得和银手吵这个：“叛逆，这点真像你。”强尼的叛逆像是刻在骨子里一样，即便是死他也不会对荒阪屈服。

*

V把片尾彩蛋也看完后，把电视关闭，对一旁的银手道：“看惯了超梦偶尔回归一下传统也不错。所以，现在可以说说为什么是这部电影了吗？”

“没什么特别的原因，就是因为觉得这主角长得和我有点像。这里还有几部可以下次再看。”V看着银手又像往常一样消失，对着桌子上那叠过时的电影陷入了沉思。

END


End file.
